


Kiss with a Bang

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tumblr Treasures [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: From the 3-sentence AU fic meme:
Someone's secretly a superhero; someone secretly isn't.





	

“So is this your unsubtle way of telling me you fight crime?” Kurt asked breathlessly, slipping his fingers under Blaine’s mask and kissing away Blaine’s answering laugh.

“Looks like it,” Blaine said, ignoring the increasingly distressed beeps of the commlink at his belt in favor of pulling Kurt closer, more in contact with the sensitive micro-filament suit.

Kurt said, wide eyed, “Then maybe this should be honesty hour—” and the commlink screamed as an explosion took out the city center.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/post/54839431416/superhero-klaine).


End file.
